


Waves

by Eggspelliarmus



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, I'm Sorry, M/M, Soulmates, everyone's voice is same to you, idk what is this, only your soulmate's voice is different, you instantly realise it's them when you hear their voice
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 12:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggspelliarmus/pseuds/Eggspelliarmus
Summary: Soulmate AU每個人的聲音一模一樣，除了你的靈魂伴侶。你聼到靈魂伴侶的聲音那一刻馬上意識到對方就是你的另一半。怪產家長組





	Waves

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Waves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552572) by [Eggspelliarmus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggspelliarmus/pseuds/Eggspelliarmus). 



紐特準時在早上7點正起床——這是他一貫的習慣。他一絲不苟地按照自己的時間表執行著一天的任務，毫無一絲偏差的意味。

 

他在7：10完成刷牙洗臉等整理個人衛生的動作。到了7：30，他已經完成了自己的由英式早餐紅茶和培根、太陽蛋組成的早餐。每天的食物也如一，毫無改變。

 

當他爬進手提箱裏面之際，懷錶的指針總是指著7：40。紐特總是按照時間表準時餵箱子裏的日行性動物，給牠們吃一天裏的第一餐，有需要的時候還要抽空親自餵新生的動物用魔法製造的奶，以防牠們因爲媽媽奶水生產不足而餓死，間中也必須照顧生病的孩子。

 

在8：45，紐特在和心愛的動物們相處了超過一個小時之後離開手提箱，並前往房間草草梳妝，準備前往美魔會作為顧問魔法動物學家上班——當然，他並不會忘記帶同他的手提箱前往，而他總是會確保箱子被牢牢鎖好才會出發，慎防玻璃獸逃脫，在魔法安全部的辦公室造成混亂的事件再次重演。

 

隨心所欲做著自己想做的事情，直至他們終於碰上生命中唯一的那一個人。對於許多人，這樣的生活是他們渴求的，但並非紐特渴望的一種。

 

所以他每天始終如一，遵守著自己訂立的時間表，可以說他是被自己畫下的方圓所規範，但他認為自己衹是不屑一顧尋找靈魂伴侶此一活動。

 

或者去，直至命定的一天降臨之前他一直是這樣做的。

 

 

 

「對於找到靈魂伴侶，你有什麼感想?」紐特有時發現自己在疑惑著個自己不敢啟齒的問題。他從來沒有開口詢問過，但奎妮熱切的、圍繞著自己終於找到命中註定的那一位的分享解答了他心目中的疑難。或許擁有一位能夠讀心的朋友可以解決紐特不敢開口詢問某些事情的毛病。

 

「找到靈魂伴侶是一個令人雀躍萬分的新經驗，尤其是你首次聽到一把不同的聲音的時候，仿佛一扇通往新世界的大門在你面前為你啟開，你的整個世界將會面臨翻天覆地的巨變，但如斯巨變是絕對正面的。相信我，你體驗過後並不會後悔生命中遇上如此的改變，反而感激自己終於遇上了那個人。」奎妮回答，她的聲音單調而沉悶，如同其他所有一般，她的嗓音機械而不自然，毫無一絲感情--祇有你的靈魂伴侶才能從聲音中讀出你的情緒--但她臉上的微笑確實如此的耀眼真實，像是灼眼的陽光，是因為勾起了有關特別的某個人的回憶而生。

 

有著靈魂伴侶機制的世界是一個有趣的世界：每個人的聲音一模一樣，並無一絲的感情，沉悶十分，因而無法從一個人的聲音中聽到他的感情。然而，即使不擅長和人類相處，紐特也能從奎妮上翹的嘴角意會到她對於談及自己心愛的霛魂伴侶是如此的欣喜雀躍。

 

「誇張。」向妹妹瞪了一眼，蒂娜沒好氣地打斷奎妮的話語，寵溺地向她莞爾一笑。和紐特一樣，年輕的女正氣師仍未找到生命中特別的那一位——還沒找到。

 

「當你碰上他們的時候，你就會明白了。」腦海中浮現雅各的臉容讓奎妮不自覺地微微一笑：「蒂娜，不要吵，讓我繼續下去吧。在你遇到那個特別的人之前，那個每個人聲音都一模一樣的世界是沉悶而失去色彩的，彷佛你活在黑白影片中，連一抹色彩也不可見。但當你終於聽到你的靈魂伴侶的嗓音之際，世界仿佛被塗上了色彩。所有事物都變得多麽生動、多麽漂亮。」

 

即使身為巫師和女巫，整個靈魂伴侶的經驗對於他們而言仍然是迷人，甚至帶點魔幻的感覺。每一個能夠找尋到靈魂伴侶的人對於突然的改變都感到驚喜快樂——當那個特別的人如同一團熾熱灼眼的火球一般闖進他們的生命當中，以他們如同天使的天籟之音一般的聲綫和他們講話。

 

紐特認爲這樣算是挺有趣而且可愛，因爲終於找到生命中惟一重要的那個人——那個伴隨著你一生一世的人——絕對是利多於弊的，尤其是他在見證奎妮在找到雅各以後如何的欣喜若狂之後，他這個想法更被充分證明。看到自己的兩位摯友在對方的陪伴下是如此的甜蜜快樂，紐特也為他們感到高興。平心而論，紐特也渴望自己的靈魂伴侶能夠出現，去填補他心靈中的缺口，但他從來並沒有花太多時間思索尋找自己生命中重要的那個人。

 

Que sera, sera。

 

這句話是西班牙文，解作隨遇而安。紐特認爲這句短語用以解釋他現在的狀況實在是最合適不過了。

 

 

 

假若真的有一個命定之人在等他，紐特相信他會在適當的時候和適當的地方出現。他並不需要可以尋找那一個人——他可並非是個情竇初開的小女孩。

 

即使不管以上的話，紐特並非完全肯定自己的靈魂伴侶會能夠忍受自己對於珍奇生物那種幾乎執著的狂愛，或者是他那種對於追尋怪獸的堅持。被靈魂伴侶拋棄的，説不定可能是紐特自己呢？紐特可是一直認爲自己的另一半能夠忍受自己對於保育怪獸的熱誠的基率大抵算得上是微乎其微。既然遭遇心碎的機會這麽高，那麽爲何要尋找自己的靈魂伴侶？他一直認爲自己比起其他人還要差——這個信念自從他在哥哥偉大的陰影下長大而漸漸成型。大家愛慕、敬仰——甚至祟拜的，永遠是忒修斯•斯卡曼達，而非他那個可憐的小弟，那個癡迷奇獸的神經病神奇動物學家。

 

 

 

比起主動尋找，紐特比較傾向等待自己的靈魂伴侶出現，這點是顯然易見的。但導致這個想法的萌生，大概歸咎於紐特自身內向害羞的個性。他對動物的熱愛，或者源於對人類社交的畏懼和害怕。紐特無法像一些主動外向的人一般四處跟人聊天，務求找到特別的哪一個人——他曾經在街上被好多滿懷希望的人搭訕，卻在發現他的嗓音毫無特別之後垂頭喪氣地離開。與其失望而回，紐特寧願等待命運追上自己的腳步。

 

而在一天，命運果真追上了他——打亂了他整然有序的時間表——可他卻，毫不介意，更欣然面對接受這翻天覆地的改變。

 

 

 

波西瓦•格雷夫從來沒想過自己會在這麽尷尬的情況下和自己的靈魂伴侶見面。

 

不不，他才沒有幻想過自己會跟靈魂伴侶見面好不好？梅林的鬍子！他可是個成年的男子漢，不是個會發冒著粉紅色泡泡的小少女。呃，就算他真的有幻想過，他也是寧死不認的了——要是認了，他手下的那堆正氣師還會認真聼他指揮嗎？

 

他相信自己的靈魂伴侶並不會介意自己處於這個困境，不過他對於自己的狀況感到想到的羞恥。

 

雙手被繩索綁起並懸掛在頭上，充滿傷疤的身體被牢牢邦在木椅上，衣服沾滿了半乾的鮮血，布料不但被破壞得面目全非，並散發著一陣腥臭的味道——這就是波西瓦面臨著的困境。他的身體滿佈著疤痕，下巴已經被打腫了許多次，雙唇有著凝固的血跡，鼻子還時不時滲著血。波西瓦咬著牙地暗地咒駡葛林戴德華，不過心底裏還有一絲慶幸那個變態人渣沒有打算把自己脫光，不然他的臉子都不知道放哪裏去了。

 

說真的，他真的自己覺得完全是一副剛剛經歷完一場激烈無比的SM的斗M的模樣。

 

啊靠。

 

波西瓦用他僅餘的力氣狠狠地瞪向一個還在掩嘴偷笑的年輕正氣師。等他出去之後，那個金毛的死小子死定了。

 

作爲魔法安全部的部長、美國巫師界歷史中最好的正氣師之一，波西瓦可是比較熱衷於拯救美嬌娘而並不是當被人拯救的美嬌娘——等等，他在想什麽——他可是個勇敢無懼的堂堂男子漢，誰是美嬌娘了？

 

「格雷夫先生？」當魔國會正氣師大批湧入之後，一名藍衣的男子輕聲呼喚他的名字。

 

波西瓦的眼睛因驚喜而爭得鬥大，一聲沙啞的驚呼從他喉頭溢出。

 

「你是我的——」

 

對方粉嫩的嘴唇也在聽到波西瓦的聲音後吐出了一聲驚嘆，顯示聲音的主人也意識到他們倆的關係。

 

靈魂伴侶。他們是靈魂伴侶。

 

而他們，找到了對方。

 

 

 

「所以呃，看起來我們是靈、靈魂……」紐特——這是那名男子的名字——看起來對於靈魂伴侶者四個字有點感冒，他同時似乎對於坐在波西瓦的病床這件事有一點坐立不安。一般而然，波西瓦並不會對不善社交的人有什麽的同情，或是好感。他生活在一個權力鬥爭的世界，想要往上爬，必定需要勇氣和能力。因此軟弱的人似乎難以得到自己的歡心。然而，對於這個男子害羞怕生的舉動，波西瓦卻覺得他挺可愛的。

 

「靈魂伴侶，沒錯。」他對於自己聲音聼起來多麽的沙啞輕皺了眉頭。多個月來，他被那個變態黑巫師人渣從人類的世界隔離開去，唯一說過的話語都是用來問候葛林戴德華祖宗十八代，夾集著某一些人體器官的咒駡、髒話。雖然紐特臉紅的樣子很可愛很誘人犯罪——不，他在想什麽——但是波西瓦認爲如果不再替紐特脫離困境的話，他皮下的微絲血管恐怕會爆掉。

 

大底是誤會了波西瓦的皺眉是針對自己的軟弱和怕生，紐特馬上變得緊張起來，「不……不要緊的。你大概不想、不想要我當你的靈魂伴侶‥…」

 

他低下頭苦笑了一下，隨即別過面去。

 

「所有人都不喜歡我嘛，我懂的。」他低喃道，聲音之小讓波西瓦差不多聼不見。

 

波西瓦盯著紐特失望的側臉，一陣憐愛之情從心裏泛起。動物學家的水藍明眸變得黯淡無光，悲傷之情在眼裏盡見。

 

「我從來不相信靈魂伴侶的，覺得是一派胡言。然而，我卻無法對你生出任何討厭之情。畢竟，你可是我的救主。」

 

「不——救你的可是你麾下的正氣師——」

 

「金坦說是你制定尋找我的計劃。」波西瓦快速地打斷紐特謙虛的反駁，「是你把我從那個變態黑巫師手中救出來的。」

 

紐特聽到波西瓦的稱讚後不由自主地泛起了淡淡的微笑。從小以來被人稱讚的，永遠是萬人敬仰的戰爭英雄忒修斯，領著怪獸四處跑四出破壞的紐特被人稱讚的經驗可算是寥寥可數，不被人扔番茄對紐特而言已經是萬幸。波西瓦已經從蒂娜口中得知過紐特的低自尊（她說：「紐特的自尊心很低，你有種傷害他的話我就把你閹掉。」明明是個部下可是還敢威脅上司，波西瓦對於回憶輕輕一笑，或許他當初挑選正氣師的時候沒有挑錯人，蒂娜•金坦可是個忠心的人。）

 

「既然我們對於靈魂伴侶這件事沒有太大的信心，或許我們可以慢慢地來？先做朋友，然後再看看我們可不可以成爲……情侶？」

 

紐特點點頭。他猜自己遲些會後悔這個抉擇。

 

他沒有。

 

這是他一輩子做過最好的選擇。

 

 

 

紐特準時在早上7點正起床——這是他一貫的習慣。他一絲不苟地按照自己的時間表執行著一天的任務，毫無一絲偏差的意味。呃，除非某個靈魂伴侶昨天晚上跟他在忙著做某些床上活動。但大部分時間他都是一絲不苟地跟著時間表來跑——不過跟著時間表執行所有事情看起來比以前還要難得多了，因爲他要離開床的話，必須先要移開波西瓦的手手腳腳——那傢伙睡著的時候原來還挺黏人的——然後輕吻他道過早安才可以下牀。

 

他在7：10完成刷牙洗臉等整理個人衛生的動作。到了7：30，他已經完成了自己的由英式早餐紅茶和培根、太陽蛋組成的早餐。每天的食物也如一，毫無改變。當然，他沒有忘記留一杯黑咖啡給波西瓦。沒喝咖啡的部長可是十分暴躁的。爲了蒂娜和其他正氣師德福祉，紐特確保自己每天也有做著一個動作。（上一次紐特忘記了留咖啡的慘案仍然歷歷在目，總之波西瓦暴躁得差不多嚇得幾個正氣師心臟病發，而且他們加班到淩晨三點，因爲波西瓦總是不滿意他們的報告）

 

當他爬進手提箱裏面之際，懷錶的指針總是指著7：40。紐特總是按照時間表準時餵箱子裏的日行性動物，給牠們吃一天裏的第一餐，有需要的時候還要抽空親自餵新生的動物用魔法製造的奶，以防牠們因爲媽媽奶水生產不足而餓死，間中也必須照顧生病的孩子。8點正的時候，波西瓦也會爬進手提箱裏協助他照顧神獸，久而久之，波西瓦甚至稱呼自己作動物的爹地（紐特對此感到害羞死了——這是後話。不過道高對於有媽咪也有爹地好像蠻開心的，紐特就隨他去了。）。

 

在8：45，紐特在和心愛的動物們相處了超過一個小時之後離開手提箱，並前往房間草草梳妝，準備前往美魔會作為顧問魔法動物學家上班——當然，是和波西瓦一同上班。有時候上班遲到一兩個小時是少不免的，因爲某個變態總是無法管好自己的下半身。當然，魔法部部長和他的愛人上班遲到的話總是沒有人敢說什麽的。

 

紐特的時間表被打亂了。但是他對此並沒有感到生氣。他反而更喜歡這個時間表。

 

這個更加幸福的時間表。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 説好的是四月底考完試之後寫好的啊哈哈哈哈都六月底了  
> 絕對是因為我在忙著找工作才沒空寫哈哈（明明就懶  
> 其實我都不知道soulmate譯什麽才好，本來想過心靈伴侶，不過感覺這比較貼近star trek裏面的t'hy'la （畢竟有mind meld，感覺講求心靈契合度）所以最後好像選了靈魂伴侶（我應該沒有不小心在兩個翻譯之間跳來跳去有的話麻煩通知我謝謝因爲上半部和下半部是分開了好幾個月才翻譯這樣）  
> 這篇文我認爲是廢話最多的一篇都不知道寫英文版的時候在想什麽  
> 廢話多得我都想打自己  
> 我都懶得翻譯標題了（你）  
> 還有我發現部長都被我寫得很少女，有一咪咪的受的感覺不過因爲newt太受了所以還是攻（嗯？）  
> 我覺得喜歡少女部長的我很糟糕（掩面）
> 
> 歡迎同好搭訕：）謝謝觀看<3


End file.
